The present invention relates to information storage and, more particularly, to novel materials supporting small stable magnetic domains for the thermo-magnetic recording of information therein.
It is known to store data by magnetically recording each bit of data in a magnetic medium. To obtain the highest density of stored information, the area of each magnetic domain must be as small as possible. It has previously been recognized to utilize materials having high coercivity to support magnetic domains having diameters on the order of several micrometers. Such materials are typically deposited by processes such as R.F. sputtering, wherein R.F. biases in the range from about 60 volts to about 200 volts are utilized.
It is desirable to provide materials which support relatively small and stable magnetic domains for thermo-magnetic recording.